So Far Away
by T-money1
Summary: Songfic. Vegeta reflects on his life, before and after coming to Earth. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own either "DragonBall/Z/GT" or the song "So Far Away." "DragonBall/Z/GT" is owned by a lot of people. "So Far Away" is owned by Staind. So please don't sue, I own nothing.

This songfic is based on Vegeta. He is my absolute favorite DBZ character. This songfic revolves around the Saiyan Prince's life, before and after coming to Earth. But before I begin, I would like to apologize in advance if I make Vegeta a little OOC. I just felt that would be necessary to get out of the way, ya heard? And for timeline purposes, this fic would take place sometime after the destruction of Kid Buu.

**SO FAR AWAY**

It was 2:00 a.m. at Capsule Corporation with everyone in the household asleep.

All except for one man – Vegeta.

Bulma curled up around him in bed as he stared at the ceiling. But after being unable to sleep, he uncurled Bulma off of him, got dressed in nothing more than a pair of sweat pants and left their bedroom.

_This is my life_

_It's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

As he walked down the hallway, he stopped when he came to his son's bedroom. He opened the door and saw Trunks sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Deep down, Vegeta was proud of his son and did indeed love him very much.

_And these are my dreams_

_That I'd never lived before_

_Somebody shake me_

_Cuz I_

_I must be sleeping_

Vegeta barely remembered his own father: King Vegeta. He was only a little boy when his home planet was destroyed, along with his father. Only three Saiyans managed to survive the destruction of the planet: Raditz, Nappa, and himself. Afterwards, he was raised by the evil Frieza.

Under Frieza's guardianship, he became nothing more than a cold-blooded killer and destroyer of worlds. He showed no pity, remorse, or mercy.

As he grew older, Vegeta's very name struck fear into the hearts of many of the universe's inhabitants.

_Now that we're here,_

_It's so far away_

_All the struggles we thought was in vain_

_All in the mistakes,_

_One life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

One day, he received a transmission from Raditz, who had arrived on Earth searching for his little brother, Kakarott.

In the transmission, Vegeta heard the mention of Dragon Balls and whoever collects all seven of will be granted any wish they want.

This was something that Vegeta could not pass up as knew what he would wish for. With that, he and Nappa left for Earth.

_Now that we're here it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

Once arriving on Earth, he encountered Kakarott, or as he was known on Earth: Goku.

With the combined help of his son and bald friend, Goku managed to defeat Nappa and Vegeta. But thanks to Goku's good nature, he spared Vegeta's life, who escaped Earth to lick his wounds.

But his search for immortality would not end, as he decided to go after the Namekian Dragon Balls. His next destination: Namek.

Unknown to him, his master was there for the same goal.

_These are my words_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doing okay_

Upon landing on Namek, Vegeta was well aware of Frieza's presence. So he felt his best chance at getting the Dragon Balls and defeating Frieza was to join up with Goku and his friends.

Vegeta closed his eyes at that memory, especially what happened after he joined up with them.

After preaching about Kakarott being the Super Saiyan of legend, Frieza shot him right through the heart with his Death Beam. Vegeta begged Goku with tears running down his face to stop Frieza as his life began to slip away.

After pleading to Goku and pouring his heart out, he died.

_And this is my smile_

_That I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me_

_Cuz I_

_I must be sleeping_

With the combined help of the Dragon Balls of Earth and Namek, Vegeta was revived and taken to Earth.

At the same time, he knew the truth about Goku being a Super Saiyan. This made Vegeta envious as how a common Saiyan accomplished what the royal Saiyan Prince could not. With this fueling him, Vegeta vowed that he too would become a Super Saiyan.

He eventually met Bulma, who showed him compassion and friendship.

_Now that we're here,_

_It's so far away_

_All the struggles we thought was in vain_

_All in the mistakes,_

_One life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

The arrival of the Super Saiyan from the future did nothing but help fuel the fire in Vegeta's heart, along with the arrival of the Androids in three years time.

Vegeta took residence with Bulma and her parents. Dr. Briefs constructed a gravity room for Vegeta, allowing him to train in multiple times the Earth's gravity.

The longer he stayed with Bulma, the more he began to feel different around her. Until the one thing Vegeta never thought would happen had happened.

He fell in love with her.

_Now that we're here it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

This joining produced a son named Trunks. He objected to the name at first, refusing to have his only son named after a form of men's underwear, but to appease Bulma, gave in.

Before Trunks was born, Vegeta finally became a Super Saiyan. Yet it still wasn't enough to stop the Androids.

After suffering defeat at the hands of Android #18, he learned that a new threat had arrived in the form of Cell. In order to combat this new threat, he went beyond a Super Saiyan.

But as his strength increased, so did his arrogance as Cell became complete by absorbing the two Androids.

But thanks to Gohan, who became a Super Saiyan 2, Cell was destroyed. With Goku dead and Trunks returning to the future, Vegeta decided to stay on Earth.

_I'm so afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

Vegeta and Bulma married, even though he thought it was pointless as he already made Bulma his life-mate. But to appease her, he went through with the ceremony anyway.

Years passed until Trunks was eights year old. While training for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, he discovered that his son had too become a Super Saiyan.

His pride for his son grew as they trained together. It would eventually lead to his sacrifice against the monstrous Majin Buu, who was awoken around the same time.

But alas, his sacrifice was in vain, for Majin Buu still lived.

_I'm so afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

Vegeta figured he was going to Hell for all the evil deeds he did in his life.

But King Yema came to Vegeta with a proposition: return to Earth to stop the newly mutated Buu. Upon returning to Earth, he encountered the now living Goku. In order to stop Buu, Goku pleaded with Vegeta to fuse into a being strong enough to put an end to the terror.

Vegeta refused to ever fuse with him. But after learning of the fate of his family, Vegeta and Goku became Vegito. Vegito proved to be superior to Majin Buu, which caused him to be absorbed as well. Inside Buu, the two Saiyans split and were able to escape his body.

_Now that we're here,_

_It's so far away_

_All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All in the mistakes,_

_One life contained_

_They all finally start to go away_

Thanks again to the Namekian Dragon Balls; Vegeta was once again revived for he now possessed a pure heart, having atoned for his past crimes. With his and the help of others, Goku destroyed the evil Buu.

That was when the relationship between Goku and Vegeta changed.

No longer were they only allies and rivals, they were also friends. The two Saiyan heroes returned to Earth, met with a homecoming from their loved ones.

After many years, Vegeta no longer quested for immortality or power for he had found something different.

Something stronger.

Sacrifice. Friendship. Love. Acceptance.

Vegeta realized that he was no longer alone in the universe. He was finally home.

_Now that we're here it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can forgive_

_And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

Vegeta was brought out of his trance at the sound of his son snoring. He smirked once again and left his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He got back into bed and scooped Bulma in his arms.

As Vegeta fell asleep, he was thankful at how his life had turned out. If he had the opportunity to go back and change anything about it, he wouldn't.

Well, he takes that back. He would probably like to beat up Kakarott at least once.

He would promise not to kill him. He would just hurt him really, really bad.

**THE END**

Whoooo (wipes sweat off brow). I hope you enjoyed it. I did my best to include all the major turning points in Vegeta's life. But hopefully, you don't mind. So go ahead and send in your reviews on this (like it, hate it, you know the deal already).

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
